


Unbelievable

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Finger Sucking, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Reader called as slut, Reader calls them all by "Father", Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Suddenly, you find yourself almost naked in a room with the three men you’ve been fantasizing about since you remember. What’s going to happen next?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by @teamfreewill-imagine on Tumblr. Big thanks to @hideyourdemoneyes (on here and Tumblr) for helping me with brainstorming some stuff and for reading it over at the beggining and assuring me it's cool.

You had to be dreaming, there was no other explanation as to what you were seeing.

The sight that it was in front of your eyes couldn’t possibly be real, it was insane!

You were either dreaming or hallucinating, and neither option sounded like a good one.

Pinching yourself lightly on your arm, you hissed when you felt the sting, the eyes of three men in the room with you expressing surprise and concern.

“Is everything okay?” one of them stepped closer and you tried to get away from him, your back hitting the pillows laying on the bed.

Only then you realised you were left in nothing but your underwear and you covered yourself with your hands, bringing your knees closer to your body to try to protect your modesty.

“She seems terrified,” another of them announced, crossing the room in a few strides and crouching on your right, right by the bed.

“But, why? We’ve discussed this,” the last one wondered, sitting on the bed nearby and, at the same time, allowing you to maintain some personal space.

You took a deep breath, closed your eyes and counted to ten, hoping that all of it would just go away when your eyelids fluttered open. You couldn’t possibly be in a room with those three, it didn’t make any sense.

As you opened your eyes, though, nothing changed, and you were still surrounded by Sam, Dean and Cas. That wouldn’t be weird in itself if they weren’t dressed as priests, a sight that made desire rush through you like a lightning bolt.

There was something different about them, something that you couldn’t put your finger on, and that was making you a bit uneasy, but your lust-driven mind decided to push the worries aside.

“Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts,” you smiled apologetically and brushed the hair away from your face, a nervous habit that was with you since you remembered.

“No need to apologise, princess,” Dean flashed you a smirk, but there was something off in that smile. It wasn’t that full and sincere one, like normal, but a devilish smirk.

“We can wait if you’re not ready yet,” Sam added, an evil grin plastered on his face.

“Even a day is not a long time for someone like me,” Castiel added, taking a step closer to all of you.

“No, no. I’m ready, just needed to be sure, that’s all,” you rushed to explain, dropping your hands onto the bed and revealing your underwear-clad body, ”but, could we go over the rules one more time?” you added, feeling your cheeks heat up.

It was obvious what they were there for and you would be damned if you were to say you hadn’t been dreaming about it. No matter how you ended up there, you were going to take advantage of the situation you were in. However, you needed to know what you were getting yourself into.

“There are no rules, except that we are going to take what we want from you and give you what you want in exchange,” Sam said simply, moving a bit closer to you.

“If it turns out to be too much, just say Impala and we’ll stop,” Dean added, sitting on the opposite side of the bed to his brother.

“But we highly doubt you’ll use this word,” Castiel shot you a wicked grin, a grin that didn’t fit him at all, and plopped onto the bed just like the brothers.

“Why do you think so, Cas?” you wondered, and he chuckled, leaning forward so that his face was on level with yours.

“We know you too well, but wrong angel, darling. At least for now, you’re left with the archangel, but I might allow Castiel to have a minute or two with you later,” he joked and you swallowed a lump in your throat.

It wasn’t Cas, it was Lucifer, but that information did nothing to speak to that horny mind of yours.

“Right, sorry,” you smiled an apology. “What are we waiting for, then?” you asked, deciding that it was then or never.

“Nothing,” he said simply and pulled you into a kiss, immediately nipping at your bottom lip.

You gave in without hesitation, letting his tongue explore your mouth, your hands tangling in those dark silky strands that you wanted to touch for so long. Lucifer pulled away too soon for your liking, but when you rose up on your hands to kiss him again, you felt an invisible force pin you to the bed, it must have been his grace.

“We call the shots here, princess,” you heard Dean say and you nodded slightly, as your head was the only part of your body free from the restraint.

“Use your mouth,” Sam ordered, his fingers trailing down your arm, up and down.

“Yes,” you let out, frowning once you saw Lucifer shake his head disapprovingly.

“Do you really want us to punish you? Yes, who?” Lucifer spoke and the realisation hit you.

“Yes,” you took a look at them and the right word just slipped from your mouth, ”Father. Yes, Father.”

“That’s better. Make sure to remember for the next time, we won’t be so forgiving,” the archangel praised, a faint smile on his face.

Meanwhile, from the corner of your eye, you saw Dean walking around and to the end of the bed, your legs being nudged apart with so much as a flick of his hand.

What the actual hell?

Once his gaze locked with yours, his eyes pitch black, no trace of the emerald green left, you realised what was going on with him.

He was a demon.

Oh shit.

But that thought didn’t sit in your mind for long, as you felt his mouth at your lace-covered mound, your body shuddering involuntarily. Then, he simply ripped the panties and threw what was left of them to the floor, his stubble creating a delicious burn on the insides of your thighs once he got back to work.

At the same time, you felt your bra disappear from your body in a blink of an eye, Lucifer’s wicked grin telling you that it must’ve been his doing. Your eyes stayed on him as he started unbuttoning his robe slowly and you missed the moment when Sam leaned forward and captured your nipple between his lips.

You couldn’t help but moan at the treatment he started giving you and they both pulled away, making you whine in despair.

“No sounds, remember?” Sam whispered, his teeth grazing your earlobe, and you nodded, not knowing if you could speak or not.

“We have to punish you now, perfect little human,” Lucifer announced and you felt his grace let go, allowing you to move, but you didn’t dare to.

“Hands and knees, princess,” Dean ordered and you obliged, your ass up in the air for all of them to see, “Perfect. Now, choose,” he said simply, trailing the line of your spine with his slender fingers.

“Choose what, Father?” you wondered, hoping you chose the right way to speak.

“Who will punish you,” Sam explained and you took a deep breath, trying to collect your thoughts. Of course, it didn’t come easy.

“Could you do it, Sam?” the silence that you were met with hinted that there was something you forgot about.

Again.

“I meant Father, I’m sorry,” you stuttered out, gasping once you felt a large palm collide with your right ass cheek.

“That was one. You didn’t do as you were told three times, you’ll get three smacks for every disobedience. Adding one, to make it even. How much will it be?” Sam asked, his hand resting on your ass.

“Ten, Father,” you answered.

“Good, little girl. You will count for me, otherwise we will have to start all over again. Is that clear?” he wondered, his voice laced with confidence you’ve never heard from him before.

“Crystal clear, Father,” was your response, and before you had a chance to prepare, Sam brought his palm onto the other side of your ass, making you yelp in the process.

You couldn’t believe that one of your biggest fantasies was coming to life, it was unbelievable.

“Two,” you said quietly, feeling the skin began to sting.

“Three” and “Four” were hissed out by you as they fell onto your skin one by one, your knuckles gripping tightly the bed sheets.

After a short break, the tension in the room palpable, you felt three more smacks land on your ass cheeks, one right after the other.

You legs were shaking by then and you were so turned on you could feel yourself dripping, but, somehow, you still managed to stutter “Five”, “Six” and “Seven”, trying to be the good girl they wanted you to be.

“Almost done. You’re doing so well, pretty little thing,” Lucifer practically purred, his hand reaching down to tweak your nipple, and you bit your lip to prevent a moan from escaping your mouth.

Eighth and ninth were gentle, almost feather-like, but the force of the tenth made you lose your balance a bit and if someone’s hands weren’t there to catch you, you’d have collapsed on the bed.

“Ten,” you whispered, your chest heaving like you’d just ran a marathon, which you felt like you did.

“See? It wasn’t that hard to keep your perfect mouth shut, was it?” Dean wondered and you shook your head “no”, letting him flip you on your back as you were frozen in spot.

Your head landed on the pillows, propped up a bit, so that you weren’t lying flat on the bed.

“No, Father,” you answered, licking your lips.

“Good. But I still think we should put this mouth to a better use,” he added and you saw the other two nodding, the archangel already naked and in his full glory.

Lucifer got on the bed so that his hard cock was right in front of your mouth, the tip so close to your lips that all you had to do to taste him was to stick your tongue out, but you made yourself wait for the permission.

“Open up,” he ordered and you obliged, letting him slowly slide his length inside your mouth.

From the corner of your eye, you saw Sam sit on the only chair that was standing in the room, unbuttoning some of the buttons of the robe and taking his impressive cock out. He began stroking it lazily, his eyes roaming hungrily over your body.

God, they were going to ruin you.

You looked up at Lucifer and he nodded, giving you the green light to do whatever you wanted with a simple, ”use your tongue,”

At first, you started twirling it around his length without any pattern being followed, just trying to feel and touch as much as you could. Then you decided to follow the vein on the underside of Lucifer’s cock, embracing the salty-sweet taste of him. You kept your movements slow but deliberate, a bit teasing.

Just then, you felt someone’s tongue on your clit, it must have been Dean’s, and you whined at the contact, the sound being muffled by the fact that you, quite literally, had your mouth full of Lucifer.

“Nuh-uh. Get to the point,” Lucifer ordered breathlessly and you smirked against his length, happy with the effect you seemed to have on him.

You began bobbing your head up and down, but not far enough to let him slip out, as your hands were pinned to the mattress with what you presumed was his grace, and you couldn’t use them to hold his length in one place.

It was hard to keep a steady pace when your cunt was being tortured with teasing licks and kisses, your legs trembling wildly as you struggled to focus on one task you were assigned with.

Lucifer couldn’t wait anymore, his length throbbing, and began fucking your mouth, his pace relentless. Fortunately, he was kind enough as to let you take a breath once in a while, and that let you surpass your gag reflex, your cheeks hollowing around his cock every so often. Your jaw went slack after a while as you let him do whatever he wanted.

He had to be close as his moves turned frantic, and you sucked on his length strongly, trapping his cock inside your mouth. It turned out to be enough as he groaned, the sound animalistic, his cock pulsing and filling your mouth with his seed. You swallowed as much as you could, the rest sticking to your lips and chin as Lucifer pulled out of you.

He gently wiped your face from the remnants with the bed sheet and winked at you, taking a step back.

You felt Dean pick up his pace after that, his graceful tongue getting almost everywhere, up and down, on your clit and thrusting inside you, leaving no inch of your skin unattended.

It seemed like he wanted to devour you and you wouldn’t dare say no to that.

You felt yourself getting closer as he slid one finger inside of you, curling it and making it hit all the right places, your walls clenching involuntarily. If you weren’t pinned to the bed, you would surely try to buck your hips closer to his face. However, it seemed that you were left at Dean’s mercy, not that you were complaining.

Adding another, he began fucking those two fingers in and out of you, his mouth sucking on your clit at the same time.

“Oh, f-fuck,” you whined, turning your face to Sam, his hand working on his cock in a comparable pace to the one Dean’s fingers were working on you..

Even though your brain was already a mush, you couldn’t help but lick your lips at the sight you were met with. You’ve never seen anyone as big as him and, considering they were all going to fuck you six ways to Sunday, you hoped he would fit.

“Do you want to come?” Lucifer wondered and you felt something brush at your nipples, making them harden immediately.

“P-please, Father!” you shouted, knowing that you couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Go ahead,” was his response and you let go, trapping Dean’s head between your thighs as you tried to bring them together, your back arching up from the bed, an unholy scream ripping from your throat.

You heard a litany of curses being spilled from Sam’s throat and you turned your head to look at him, his cock painting the black robe with white spurts of come, his head arched back giving you a perfect view of his neck, surrounded by a clerical collar.

“I think I’ll forgive you being loud for creating such a mesmerizing sound,” Lucifer added and you gasped as Dean pulled away and crawled back on top of you, his rock-hard cock digging into your thigh. You realised he must’ve taken off the robe at some point, but you were too busy to notice.

He pulled you in for a kiss, your taste lingering on his tongue as his mingled with yours. His hands moved up and gripped your wrists, spreading them widely above your head.

You heard someone’s steps echoing in the room and felt another set of hands on your wrists and disappearing. Dean let go, then, and your eyes shot open, being met with Sam’s.

You realised that he was holding something in front of your face and you came to a conclusion that it was rope after a short while.

No wonder your brain didn’t work properly, though. You were surprised it was working at all.

Nodding, you gave him permission to tie you up, raising your wrists higher, so that he could secure them to the bedpost. He got to work immediately, gently but surely restraining you, trying out the binds so that he was sure they weren’t too tight.

You saw Dean disappear from the room for a while and Sam managed to tie your legs to the bed as well before his brother came back, carrying a glass filled with ice cubes.

You ended up with both your hands and legs spread wide, the ropes not giving you much freedom in terms of moving.

“Do they hurt you?” Sam asked and you tested them out, the delicious burn of the ropes scraping against your sensitive skin making you want to squeeze your thighs together.

“No, Father,” you replied, your voice a bit raspy.

“Perfect,” was his response as he reached toward the nightstand, picking up a blindfold.

Suddenly, you became well aware of the fact that Dean and Lucifer were eyeing you hungrily, wetness immediately pooling between your thighs and, probably, making a mess on the sheets.

Sam leaned forward and gently pulled the blindfold over your eyes, leaving you unable to see anything. You could only rely on your touch and hearing from then on.

You weren’t prepared for something so cold to touch your cleavage, making you flinch a bit. Then you felt someone’s tongue lick the same place, the sensation messing with your brain.

Connecting the dots, you assumed it must’ve been the ice that Dean brought earlier, and you felt someone’s fingers brushing the hair away from your face.

“Someone’s being good for us,” you heard Lucifer say, his voice laced with desire, and you wished you could see him then, your brain providing you with image of his cock, hard and standing proud, his hair ruffled, the muscles on his abdomen flexing beautifully with every move he’s been making. The thought alone was enough to make you moan, but you kept the sound from flowing out of your throat.

Then, all your coherent thoughts evaporated into nothingness as you felt both your nipples being touched with icy tongues, your back arching from the bed involuntarily. The bed sheets felt like sandpaper under your reddened ass, but you kept writhing on them, as much as the binds allowed you to. You felt goosebumps erupting on your skin, your nipples hardened peaks as you felt the Winchesters working over them.

Those must’ve been the brothers, as you still felt Lucifer’s hand on your head and the synchronisation between those two was always perfect, just like those two wet tongues’ that were driving you mad.

They sucked in unison on both hardened nubs, scraping them with their teeth a bit, a whine spilling from your lips.

“I shouldn’t have praised you. You disobeyed again and I need to punish you while the boys keep working. Do you understand?” the archangel asked, the Winchesters not stopping for even a bit.

“Yes, Father,” you managed to choke out, feeling the cold and hot sensation moving along your ribs, on both sides of your ribcage.

“Unfortunately, I can’t spank you right now, so I have to come up with something else. But don’t you worry, little thing. You’ll get your punishment and you’re going to confess your sins as I punish you. Is that clear?” he added, and you heard his footsteps echoing in the room.

“It is, Father,” you let out, holding back a gasp that threatened to spill from your mouth once you felt an ice cube being put in your belly button.

The first streak surprised you with the feeling, as it seemed that something made of leather made harsh contact with your right nipple, your teeth worrying your bottom lip. The contrast between the burn and the numbness was making your mind hazy, like you were high.

“Forgive me Father,” you whispered, taking a deep breath as you felt your belly button being licked from two sides, the tongues twirling around, making the ice melt on your skin in no time.

The whistling sound forestalled the hit, both your breasts being whipped with what could only be a leather whip, your wrists absentmindedly tugging at the ropes.

“For I have sinned,” you continued breathlessly, the Winchesters working in tandem just above your clit, the sensation comparable to being electrocuted, your legs trembling from the sensory overload.

The last one has been the hardest and your teeth broke the delicate skin of your lip, making you taste cooper as your body jerked violently.

“I disobeyed and I beg for your forgiveness,” you said, your voice shaky, the coil in your belly ready to snap at any given moment. You wanted to lick your lips as to get rid of the rest of the blood, but Lucifer was faster, his tongue sweeping over your mouth lazily.

“I forgive you, perfect little human. And I’m not the only one who adores you looking as broken as you are now, I can assure you that Castiel agrees with this statement,” Lucifer said and you felt him smile against your lips.

Suddenly, you felt complete coldness surround your clit, someone’s tongue licking around it. Before you had a chance to wonder which tongue it was, another one entered you swiftly, your teeth clenching so hard you almost bit your tongue.

“Do you want to come, by any chance?” the archangel wondered, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Y-es, please, Father!” you shouted, feeling both tongues fucking you in their earnest, a slurping sound assuring you that you were as wet as you thought.

“You’re asking so nice, go ahead. And don’t be afraid to scream, let it all out,” you met your release the moment he finished his sentence. Slick gushed out of your opening, wordless scream escaped your throat as you kept tugging at the ropes, so hard that you were afraid the skin on your wrists might break.

They didn’t stop what they were doing, though, making you come again, this time nothing but your moans filling the room. Then, they pulled away, leaving you aching and empty.

Before you had a chance to recover, you felt someone’s member slide inside of you, filling you to the brim, the blindfold being ripped from your eyes.

Your eyes fluttered open and met the azure blue ones, Dean and Sam standing on the opposite sides of the bed.

“Think we deserve a little payback, don’t you think, Princess?” Dean said, climbing on the bed so that you couldn’t see Lucifer anymore, his legs parallel to your chest.

“Yes, Father,” you whined, feeling Lucifer’s cock slam back inside of you again, a growl emanating from the archangel’s throat.

“How about you show me how good of a cock slut you are and Sammy will find out if you’re as good at handjobs as I think you are? What do you think?” he asked, his lips twitched in a mischievous smile.

“Yes, Father,” was your response and you felt the binds disappear from your body. Your legs were brought up so that your ankles were digging in Lucifer’s ass, the position changing the angle he’d been driving his cock inside you at, making it possible for him to hit that sweet spot of yours every single time. 

You reached your hand toward Sam’s cock, grasping it lightly but surely, your fingers gathering the precome that pooled on the tip and smearing it around his length, the action earning you a gasp from him.

You kept working on his length, but turned your face toward Dean, opening up your mouth so he could slip his member inside of you and he took the hint immediately.

As he filled you up, you felt Lucifer pull out of you and they started moving in sync; one pulling in and the other one pulling out, your hand sliding up and down Sam’s cock.

Once they picked up his pace, you had no other choice than to make your jaw go slack, as you didn’t want your gag reflex to ruin the fun, your walls fluttering around Lucifer’s cock, Sam’s length throbbing in your hand.

It was all too much, nothing existed but the four of you, outside of time and space, feeling nothing but pure pleasure and bliss.

Dean was the first one to come as you made him stop moving and started swirling your tongue around, his eyes switching to pitch black as he shouted your name to the heavens (or hell, for that matter). 

The tangy taste of him filled your mouth and you managed to swallow everything, licking your lips after he pulled out of you. You wanted to distract yourself from the peak you were about to reach, as no one allowed you to come yet.

You couldn’t handle the pressure as you felt Lucifer getting close. You almost let out a gasp once his fingers found their way onto your clit.

“Seems like someone wants to come,” Dean sing-songed and you nodded, not able to muster enough strength to use your voice, “You can come when you make them come, not earlier, or it will be the last time for you today,” he ordered and you nodded, praying to no one in particular to let you survive this.

You seemed to be lucky that day as Lucifer’s cock started pulsing inside of you, filling you up with his come, and that made you clench your fist a bit tighter on Sam’s cock, making him come as well, his release coating your hand and arm.

Single touch of Dean’s thumb on your clit was enough to send you over the edge, and your walls squeezed Lucifer’s cock like a vice, prolonging his orgasm and almost making him collapse on you once he was spent.

For a short while, nothing but ragged breaths were filling the silence in the room and you brought your come-covered hand to your mouth, trying to clean it up a bit. That seemed to gather the attention of Sam, Dean, and Lucifer and you sucked two fingers into your mouth, moaning slightly at the taste of Sam.

Your mouth didn’t get a hold of Sam’s cock yet and you hoped he would take the hint. Basing on his reaction, you were right, you knew how to make a man want to fuck your throat until it was sore.

However, you never acted like that. You were kinky, but you had no one to share your kinks with and this turned out to be your chance.

It seemed that you were, indeed, a slut for them all.

You felt Lucifer pull out of you and he stepped toward the chair, plopping on it and letting out a sigh. He clicked his fingers then and disappeared, leaving you at the Winchesters’ mercy.

“Seems like we can play with you on our own,” Dean said, clicking his tongue. That made Sam chuckle, and Dean raised his eyebrows at his younger brother, surprised.

“What? Soul or not, it’s kinda funny,” he said and Dean shrugged, the meaning of the words hitting you like a freight train.

Not only Dean was a demon, Cas turned out to be Lucifer, but, also, Sam didn’t have a soul. As weird as it sounded, it was great news, as you knew they wouldn’t be holding back in any way and that’s what you hoped for from the beginning.

Dean snapped his fingers and you felt yourself getting clean in a blink of an eye; those demon powers seemed to work just like angel’s.

“Again, hands and knees, princess,” Dean ordered and you obliged automatically, your head facing the headboard, like your body didn’t wait for your brain’s orders, but rather took them from all the men around you.

“Such a pretty little slut,” Sam said, his hand trailing lazy patterns on your ass and then back, until he sat in front of you, his cock on the same level as your face.

“All ours,” you heard Dean mutter, his hands spreading your legs wider, his fingers moving up and lingering on your reddened ass.

“Yours,” you replied, mentally cursing yourself for not using “father” at the end of the sentence, but they didn’t seem to mind, rather the opposite.

“Heard her, Sammy?” Dean said and you felt his cock entering you from behind, a gasp spilling from your lips. ”Yeah, make those noises for us, princess. I bet she wants your cock to fuck her mouth so bad, little brother,” you hummed in response, reaching forward and taking a single lick, making Sam twitch under your touch.

“Do your magic, but don’t make me come. I have to save this load for somewhere else,” he winked at you and you nodded, feeling Dean pull out of you slowly, then slam back, making your mouth fall forward on Sam’s cock.

Your hunter reflexes made you open your throat without a thought, the wet warmth enveloping his velvety member, a loud groan erupting from his throat once you licked the underside of his cock.

Then, you felt Dean pull out again and that’s how it kept going. They were working in a tandem, pushing you onto the other one, your body full of the Winchesters, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

You could’ve died right there and you would die happy, having your brains fucked out by those that you dreamt of for so long.

You were all really wound up and it didn’t take much for Sam’s cock to start spilling precome again and he pulled out of you, kissing you with passion afterward, tasting himself on your tongue. He pulled away shortly, a bit out of breath, as you noticed with satisfaction.

Suddenly, your head was yanked back with a lot of force, a sharp cry leaving your lips as Dean used the position as a leverage to fuck you right into the mattress, your body barely keeping the position they told you to stay in.

Sam’s hands found their way onto your still sensitive nipples and started playing with them, as his older brother’s cock kept hitting all the right spots inside of you, making your walls flutter around him shortly.

Without a warning, your vision went white and and a scream ripped from your throat as you came, your walls squeezing Dean’s cock and making him come as well.

You couldn’t help but collapse on the bed afterward, the hunter’s body pinning you down, his lips planting a soft kiss on your collarbone.

“You ready to go one last time?” Sam asked and you mumbled “yes”, feeling Dean get up and brush the hair away from your face.

They both flipped you on your back, Sam settling in between your legs, as Dean got out of the room, saying he’ll be back in no time.

The younger Winchester wasted no time as he slid inside you slowly and you realized you’ve never felt so damn full. Dean was big, Cas’ vessel was well endowed, too, but Sam’s cock was a damn monster.

But you wouldn’t say no to that, even if it were to rip you in half.

You moaned as he moved for the first time, the delicious stretch and burn making the tension in your belly grow slowly, your fingers coming up to dig in his shoulders, undoubtedly leaving bruises.

From then, he didn’t dare to wait, his hips pistoning into yours in a cruel pace, the whole bed creaking under your moves.

“Show me your beautiful neck” Sam stuttered out in between the gasps and you nodded, your head arching back as you felt that incredible pleasure start to overwhelm you; you must’ve been really close.

Without a warning, his large hand closed around your throat, cutting off the air supply, the other one gripping your wrists you placed above your head.

Desperately wanting to take a breath, you tried to breathe in, but you couldn’t, your mind going hazy, you felt like you were floating. 

You felt Sam pick up his pace even more, your body being ruined by his cock, and you came without any indication it was about to come, his hand disappearing from your throat right then.

Your ears hurt from the screaming you heard and you were shocked once you realised you were the one making that sound. He came right after you, your orgasm triggering his, come mixed with your slick leaking out of you and onto the bed.

At that moment, Dean came into the room, whistling cheerfully.

“Damn, I heard you both in the kitchen,” he said, making you and Sam laugh, even though you were both too tired to even move your finger. 

Again, demon powers came in handy as Dean snapped his fingers, cleaning you both and the bed up.

Sam slid out of you and rolled to your right side then, wrapping his arm around you. Dean plopped onto the other side of the bed and ordered you to open your mouth, sliding an ice cube into your mouth. You sucked on it slowly, sighing once it melted completely on your tongue, the dryness of your throat coming away.

The older Winchester pulled you closer to him as well and slid the bed sheets over the three of you.

You had no idea how it was possible for you to end up in such a situation, but if you knew who did this, you’d send him a damn fruit basket.


End file.
